Behind Closed Doors
by lovejag
Summary: Stella and Mac: Are they or aren't they together?


"Behind Closed Doors" 1/1

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, nope I don't.

Summary: Stella and Mac: are they or aren't they together?

~~~ = Flashback

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed my last story! You guys made my day. I have started a multiple chapter story that I will post when it is all written called "I Wish I Knew."

Enjoy and please review!

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

'Interesting,' I think to myself as I try the locker room door. It's locked! I go through where everybody is, and the only two that I can't think of are Stella and Mac.

'There's just no way they would lock themselves in the locker room. Now if it was Danny that would be a whole different story. I know for sure he has done this little lock up with a certain girl that will remain nameless.'

I stand here pondering how to find out who's in there, because it can't be Stella and Mac.

Then click, 'Maybe it could be!'

After thinking about the last couple of weeks, I remember some moments that hinted at something was happening between the two. The first memory was about 2 weeks ago as I was walking by Mac's office.

~~~ As I was walking along the corridor, I stopped to look closely at a small detail in a tox report that seemed to trigger some memory about a current case.

When I looked up I realized I was standing in front of Mac's office, which is no surprise, but what caught my eye was what was going on inside. Glass walls don't keep secrets, and I'm just nosy enough to watch.

Mac's eyes where shut as Stella stood behind him giving him a massage. I watch as his mouth drops open in a groan at her ministrations.

No big deal, Stella has given massages before, right?

As I am almost convinced the action is one between two close friends who just happen to work together, I see Stella lean down, and whisper something in Mac's ear. I don't think it can be something work related or otherwise he wouldn't have blushed to a nice shade of pink. ~~~

I spent the rest of that day trying to convince myself that it was nothing. The two of them were to by the rules to have an in office romance.

About a week ago, my next memory was of them after a shoot out where Stella had come close to being hit. These things happen when you work for a crime lab, and they have gone through a few themselves, so what made this one different?

~~~ I was just about to go over to Stella when I noticed Mac was on his way over, and decided to leave the two of them alone.

I know Mac and Stella have hugged before, but usually it was in a more private situation, or if it was public it was a friend hug. This one took me by total surprise, and if I read Stella's face correctly so was she.

This hug took my breath away just watching as Mac took Stella in his arms so tightly that a slip of paper could not have gotten through. Looking down at my watch, I took note of the time, and then waited for it to end.

Stella whispered something in his ear, and slowly he let go of her. Glancing at my watch, it was over 5 minutes long.

I look around me, and realize that I'm not the only one that had seen the hug. Most faces showed surprise, a little awe, and happiness for the two. They didn't realize how much people actually cheered them on. ~~~~

I do have to admit that I have cheered them on since the first day I've met them, but after a couple of years of watching them I decided it probably was never going to happen. The fear of loosing their friendship seemed to put to a stop to all thoughts of more, but even with my decision I still prayed for them to see the light.

Today, I have changed my perspective and now believe that the two are in a romantic relationship or on the verge of one.

The last straw was last night when I saw them out to dinner together. It wasn't one of those after work dinners since Stella had the day off. This had to have been planned, because you couldn't get into the restaurant without days notice for reservations.

No, I won't tell you how I just happened to be there. That's my secret, and my story. This is all about them.

~~~ I always loved sitting at this table. It always had the best view of the room, but enough privacy for me not to be noticed.

I was going to need my neck checked out pretty soon if Mac and Stella don't stop surprising me. My neck is slowly suffering from whiplash. I wonder if I could get workman's comp for that.

As they entered into the restaurant, I took in their stance and the way that Mac's arm was holding her to his side almost possessively. As I looked at the other patrons especially the men, I realized why he was doing it. The men were staring at Stella, and the women were either in awe or looked jealous of the two.

Instead of the usual sitting across from each other, they sat on the same side of the booth. They sat so their arms were breezing across each other as they moved.

Sadly, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I noticed the sparkle in Stella's eyes as Mac went and put his hand over hers.

Once again, I find myself in awe of the chemistry between the two. Most people around the room probably thought they were married since they were so at ease with each other. The connection, I knew came from years of friendship and hardships that each helped rescued the other from.

When they left the restaurant, I noticed one difference from their entrance. This time Stella had her arm wrapped around his waist too. ~~~

So here I am in front of the locker room door still waiting for allowance in, and believing whole heartedly who was inside.

I waited patiently until I finally hear the click of the bolt, and moment's later one of the suspects walked out with a huge grin on his face. He never even looked my way, but the lipstick smudge on the corner of his mouth tells the whole story. Then as I walked in, I see Stella sitting on the bench with a similar grin.

'Yes!!!!' I think to myself, and I wish I could go over and congratulate them.

The End

AN 2: Who do you think the narrator is? Review and tell me who you think.


End file.
